The objective of the present invention is Energy Recovery. Since 1974 energy demand has risen to the point that it affects all energy users. In the industrial world there is a lot of waste that is not addressed. Used oil, e.g. used motor oil, currently has very little economical use. Used oil is known to have about 150,000 BTU per gallon. That is more than diesel, gasoline or jet fuel. The objective of the present invention is to be able to recover the energy of used oil in a way that is effective and economical. Such energy recovery can come, e.g., from used motor oil that is generally considered a waste product.
In the applicant's experience, used oil products currently are being incinerated or are being used as fuels for space heaters. Most generators pay to get rid of used oil which is considered waste product, and such waste product has relatively little economic value. The present invention recognizes that used oil based products have energy that could recovered, and be used for a higher economic value (e.g. as fuel for compression ignition devices.